Neko Tsuna
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Hibari is woken up from his nap by a cute lil neko Tsuna. catboy smut


Hibari was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was tired and ready for a good nap. He looked up when his boyfriend Tsuna came into his room.

"Tsuna?" he asked confused.

Tsuna was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled down over his face. He looked up with teary eyes and his cheeks were flushed red.

"I don't know what happened, Hibari-san!" he cried. "I woke up like this!"

Hibari sat up and ushered Tsuna closer. He pulled the hood down to reveal two brown cat ears sticking out through his hair. Hibari's eyes widened.

"But, how…"

"It gets worse," Tsuna groaned.

He undid his jeans and pulled them down. He pulled a long brown tail out of his boxers. Hibari's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What do I do?" Tsuna cried.

Hibari looked him over. He would admit, Tsuna actually looked pretty cute with cat ears and a tail.

"Don't break up with me, please!" he begged. "I'll find a way to get rid of them!"

"I would never break up with you," Hibari reassured him. "You actually look pretty cute."

Tsuna blushed. "I do?"

Hibari smirked and wiped Tsuna's tears away. "Yes, but, Tsuna," he said with raised eyebrows. "Why do you have a boner?"

Tsuna blushed even more. "I woke up with it and I can't get it to go down! I'm so horny, Hibari-san!"

Hibari smirked. "Call me Kyoya, remember? Now come here."

Tsuna yanked the hoodie and his t-shirt off and jumped up on the bed. He crawled over Hibari and kissed him hungrily. Hibari was about to flip them over when Tsuna stopped him.

"Wait, let me lead this time, ne Kyoya? I want to ride you," he purred.

Blood rushed down to Hibari's cock so fast he felt dizzy. He nodded. He had never heard Tsuna say anything like that before. Kyoya always led and dominated Tsuna. He smirked as Tsuna unbuttoned his shirt, this could be very interesting. Tsuna flicked at Hibari's nipples as he kissed him again. Hibari sat up so Tsuna could pull his shirt all the way off. Tsuna leaned down and sucked on Hibari's left nipple.

"Mmm, Tsuna," he moaned.

Tsuna went to his right nipple and lapped at it until it hardened and then nibbled on it. Hibari hissed with pleasure. Tsuna kissed down his stomach and dipped his tongue into his bellybutton.

"Ah!" Hibari cried out in surprise.

Tsuna smirked at him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. He licked at the head of Hibari's hardened cock. Hibari tried his best to lie still, but he couldn't help but squirm. Tsuna took him into his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head.

"Ah-hah- Tsuna," he moaned.

Tsuna purred in response and held his quivering hips down. He deep throated him and Hibari moaned louder.

"Tsuna," he panted. "Stop or I'll cum."

Tsuna pulled back and flicked his tail. He nipped the inside of Hibari's thigh playfully and crawled back over him. He took Hibari's fingers in his mouth and sucked and licked on them.

"Prepare me then," he ordered.

Hibari growled and Tsuna spread his legs so that he could reach back to his hole as he hovered over him. He pressed a finger inside and Tsuna moaned shamelessly.

"Hurry," he urged.

Hibari pressed a second finger in and scissored him. Tsuna pressed down on them so that they would go deeper. He mewled desperately as Hibari added a third finger.

"Kyoya!" he cried when he hit his prostate.

He pulled Hibari's hand away quickly and positioned himself so that he could lower himself on Hibari's cock. They both groaned as he sat down rather quickly.

"Oh, Kyoya. I love when you're inside me," Tsuna moaned.

"Shit, Tsuna, you're so tight," Hibari hissed back.

Tsuna moved up and sank back down on Hibari's cock. He repeated the action several more times, moaning each time. He quickened the pace as he adjusted and Hibari bucked up against him.

"Ahhh! There! There, again!" he cried.

Hibari bucked his hips up again and again to hit Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna threw his head back and moaned wantonly as he rode Hibari's cock. His tail swished back and forth, tickling Hibari's thighs and shooting shocks of pleasure through him. He leaned up and captured Tsuna's lips with his own and kissed him deeply.

Tsuna broke the kiss after a moment for air. "Ah- I'm gonna cum soon," he panted.

Hibari bucked his hips up harder and faster as he now pumped Tsuna's leaking cock. Tsuna cried out and shivered. His tail went rigid and his cat ears flattened on his head.

"Kyoya!" he screamed as he came hard all over them.

Hibari moaned as he came inside Tsuna's tight hole. He slumped back exhausted. Tsuna moved and Hibari's cock slid out. He mewled very cat-like and flopped down on Hibari.

"What if I stay like this?" he asked quietly when he caught his breath.

"Then that would be okay," Hibari said.

Tsuna flicked his tail and Hibari tugged at it making him squeal. Hibari chuckled and kissed him. Tsuna rested his head on his chest.

"I love you," Tsuna mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too," Hibari said and reached up to scratch Tsuna's ears.

Tsuna purred and snuggled closer.

* * *

Hibari woke with a start and sat up in bed. He was alone and he groaned when he felt wetness in his boxers.

"Fuck. It was a dream," he groaned.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He jumped out of bed and showered quickly. He changed his clothes before hurrying out to the living room where he found Tsuna reading.

"How was your nap?" he asked innocently.

Hibari pulled him up from the coach and kissed him soundly.

"Come on," he said and pulled Tsuna to the door.

"Wait- where are we going?" Tsuna asked still dazed from the kiss.

"We're going to buy you a cat outfit," he said.

"But it's not even close to Halloween yet!" he cried.

"Don't worry," Hibari said and threw him over his shoulder. "We still need it now."

"Gahh!"


End file.
